fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter The Hunter
Introduction Mochina Island, said to be one of the most majestic in the known region as many often travel to see it's sights and take in it's views. A boat is seen entering the docks with the emblem of Fiore on it as most of the passanger's exit it, including a tall young man wearing a staw hat on his head as he walked towards the city. All around him were different venders and merchants, trying to convince him to buy something, but he simply said no kindly to each of them and kept walking. Near by to this man was a woman with blonde hair sporting a red beret and one piece camo leotard. "Give me 5 bunches of Hobon Bananas and 3 Dreben Steaks please!" She said to the vender who put the items in her basket. "Big party tonight?" Asked the vender. "You guys only ask for this stuff when you got a party going on. What's the occasion?" "It's the Sensei's birthday today!" Smiled the woman as she rushed off towards the Industrial Quater. The Industrial Quater was oddly bleak and seemingly run down in some area. The place was filled with the sound of clanning metal from the smiths and the smell of hot coals. In the middle of a large open area was what appeared to be a temple, this however was the location to the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Inside the building was over a hundred mages all laughing and causing chaos. Above the noise in the rafters of the roof was a white haired man covered in tattoos and scars. His eyes both red and amber looked around the room for some reason or another. "Hey where's Markus?!" Said one of the mages. "He was meant to spar with me today!" "Look up and you'll find him new guy!" Said another mage pointing up to the roof. "He tries to avoid crowds" "Oh ok..." The mage looked up and spotted the man "Hey boss come one we're ment to be sparring now!!" The Man jumped down and gesture for the mage to follow him outside. They both exited the building as the blonde woman arrived. "Oh gonna school another newbie Markus?" she asked holding the bag of food. "I am Freyja....Get those to the kitchen and help out with the party decorations." Said Markus as he requiped his armour and mask. The stranger continued his walking, taking in the city sites as he heard loud noises coming from an area of the town, and decided to check it out. After walking a good distance, he eventually made his way to the front of the Twilight guild, though he didn't know about it at the time. Suddenly a man flew from around the corner, got up grumbled something and charged back only to get sent flying back again by what seemed to be a bolt of lightning. "Not bad, but you focus too much on the attack and don't allow yourself the ability to defend and counter." Said Markus as he walked out into veiw. "Defend is for the weak....." Said the man "I wont' become weak....." "Yet you saw me defend you multiple times....And I countered you just as often." Said Markus as he knelt down "Does this make me weak?" The sighed and shook his head getting up attempting another attack only to be countered and pinned with little effort from Markus "You also put too much effort into your attacks....This makes it even easier to counter and beat you." He said as he lifted his foot walking away to sit down, as he did he glanced at the man with the straw hat. "Uh hello there" The man said with a polite bow in respect, "Can you tell me what this place is?" He asked with a polite smile on his face, making everyone in the area stop what they're doing and turn back to see him. "Hi....This is the Twilight Phoenix Guild.....Top guild in the Crescent Archipelago." Said Markus as he bowed his head in return. "What can i do for you?" The other mage waved as he went to walk up the 1000 steps back to the guild hall, each step taken with a painful limp. "Nothing in particular, I had heard some noise coming from around here and decided to check it out, though I didn't expect this place to be a guild" The man said looking around at the mages. "Though I gotta say, you're a strong mage". "I'm whats refered to as a "Blessed Mage" around here which basically means i'm a Phoenix Slayer" Shrugged Markus. "My true strength is the guild....My family" Moments after a beautiful woman with raven black hair walked downt eh stairs followed by two young children. "Markus got word from Reach that Sensei is en route..." Said the woman as she picked up the boy. "The place ready?" Asked Markus as he stood up. "Yep Warp and Vector finished up." She smiled "Good thing they joined!" Markus smiled and followed the woman and two kids up the stairs gesturing to the man to follow. "I'm sure Sensei won't mind if you join the party." He said as he walked up de-summoning his mask and armour. The man bowed as he took off his hat, revealing his long hair that reached near his legs as he looked up to show his kind face, "I would be honored". "My name is Markus by the way....Markus Hotaru also known as The Infamous Storm." Said Markus as he openned the giant doors with a simple swipe of his hand. Markus smirked as the guild nearly jumped on him thinking he was Sensei and looking glum when it was him they saw. "You can call me Ray Martinez, it's a pleasure to meet you and to be invited into your guild" Ray said with a smile as he walked in and found a place to sat down. "I must say, this is the first time I've ever been invited into a guild before". "We're one fo the more welcoming guilds around here...." Said Markus as he sat down in a corner. "We prefer to get our jobs done and not cause too many problems for the island....Luckly i'm friends with the island's king so we can get permission to do most things when needed." Markus lent back as Ellena snuggled up next to him waiting for the guest of honor to arrive at the hall. "Man he's taking ages!" Said one of the mages "How come he's taking so long?!" "He's 89.....His body isn't what it used to be ya know!" Said another as he smacked the loud mouth on the head. "Actually he prefers to take his time...Even when he's moving slowly he always gets where he needs to be on time" Said Markus from his corner. "Just be wait...." Eventually the old man walked through the doors to a cheerful welcome. "Well good to see i'm missed!" He chuckled as he returned the hugs of several mages. "it's also good to see my birthday was remembered!" "Happy birthday Sensei!" Said Markus as he raised a glass to the old man. "Honor to the oldest and wisest of us all!" The guild cheered at Markus' words and the party began. Axel, Markus, Tian and Ellena start playing music with guitars, bass and drums and everyone was dancing to the music. Ray sat nearby as he was given a drink, he thank the girl and drank, smiling at the party these people were having, making him feel like part of something more. "So who are you?" Said the Sensei looking at Ray. "I don't recognise you from the guild.....Are you new?" Markus watched Ray as the Sensei talked to him. The band kept playing and everyone continued to enjoy themselves. "Oh well I'm just a visitor, Markus invited me to join the party, I hope you don't mind" Ray said as he bowed respectfully at the sensei. "Nope not really! Welcome to our guild hall!" Smiled the old man as he bowed back and went to talk with the other party goers "The party carried on whne Freyja decided to sneak up on Ray to make him jump while he was focusing on the rest of the party. Category:Hunter of The Twilight Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline